


Wolf Pup Mischief

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ItaShi, M/M, Mikoto is done, ShiIta, Werewolf AU, wolf pup shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Werewolf Uchiha AU. Or, there’s always trouble when Shisui’s involved.





	Wolf Pup Mischief

~~~~

     It’s Shisui who first tells Itachi that the Uchihas are different, that their clan has a secret. Then Shisui changes into a wolf and back into a boy right in front of Itachi.   
     “Can I do that?” Itachi asked, eyes wide.   
     “Yes.” Shisui grinned and Itachi noticed the sharpness of his canines. “I’m sure you can, though the elders don’t want you to try yet. But you’re just as talented as I am, I’m surprised you haven’t inadvertently shifted yet.”   
     “Show me,” Itachi said, eyes shining.   
     “Close your eyes,” Shisui said. “Center yourself. Now, reach deep inside for the wolf. It will be hard, especially at first. But once you have it, it’s as easy as breathing.” Itachi screwed his eyes shut.   
     “Don’t try so hard,” Shisui laughed. He put his hands on Itachi’s shoulders. “Relax. You have to feel the wolf. He’s the other half of your soul.” Shisui moves Itachi’s hands, placing them on his own chest.   
     “Match my breathing. Find your center. Reach out to the wolf.” Itachi relaxed, matching his breaths to Shisui’s. He reached inward, where his chakra resided, and for the first time he felt something else there as well. Itachi touched the wolf’s energy. He found himself standing face to face with a coal-black wolf. He stretched out his hand. The wolf touched his nose to Itachi’s palm. Itachi’s eyes sprang open. His ears swiveled as sounds and scents assaulted his senses. He yipped in surprise. Shisui ran a hand over Itachi’s head.  
     “I knew you could do it!” Shisui closed his eyes, taking a moment to shift into his own wolf form. Itachi leapt back from the sudden appearance of the slightly curly brown wolf. Shisui huffed in amusement. His ears flicked, asking Itachi to run with him before darting into the forest. Itachi bound after him.

***  
     “Mikoto! We have to do something about Shisui and Itachi,” Fugaku growled.  
     “They’re just pups,” Mikoto said, not looking up from the pot she was stirring.          “They know better than to cause any property damage. Besides, lycanthropy comes from your side of the family.”

***  
      “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Itachi asked.   
     “Sure!” Shisui said. “Really, we’re doing them a favor. These poor chickens stay in their little yard all day long. We’re just letting them out for some exercise. And we’ll put them back, no harm done.” He flicked open the simple latch keeping the pen closed.   
     “Shift!” He shouted, changing to his wolf form and bounding into the pen. The chickens scattered, squawking in alarm. Shisui’s tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth as he and Itachi gave the chickens a decent head start. A single twitch of Shisui’s ear launched them into action. They communicated scarily well in human form, but as wolves their bond was almost telepathic. A grandma shrieked as the pushed past her, intent on their self-assigned retrieval mission. Most of the chickens weren’t hard to catch, though they objected strenuously to being carried back to their pen in a wolf’s mouth. Grown ups tssked and frowned as Shisui and Itachi collected chickens. Itachi’s ears pressed back against his head, signaling his unease. Shisui paused to nuzzle his neck, reassuring the younger wolf. A low, threatening growl had both boys dropping into a submissive position, bellies flat on the ground, ears pressed to their heads. Mikoto stalked forward, imposing in her silver-black wolf form. She growled again and Itachi whimpered. Shisui inched forward, licking at Mikoto’s chin. She shifted back into her human form.   
     “Shift. Now.” Her voice was still the wolf’s growl. Shisui and Itachi obeyed instantly. Itachi hung his head, not looking his mother in the eyes. Shisui grinned.  
     “Hi, Auntie Mikoto! What brings you here today?”  
     “Don’t you try to sweet talk me, Shisui Uchiha! You boys are in so much trouble. Herding chickens? Really, Shisui? And Itachi! What have I told you about thinking for yourself?” Mikoto scolded.   
     “To consider the consequences before engaging,” Itachi muttered.   
     “You should both be ashamed of yourselves, you’re too old for this nonsense!” Mikoto said, pinching the bridge of her nose.   
     “Sorry, Auntie,”  
     “Sorry, Mom,” the boys chorused.   
     “Oh you will be,” Mikoto promised, grabbing them both by an ear. Shisui and Itachi both yelped as Mikoto dragged them home.


End file.
